


he always gets what he wants.

by tipsyluke



Series: you can't always get what you want. [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Calum, Dom Calum, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Calum, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipsyluke/pseuds/tipsyluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you learned your lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he always gets what he wants.

“Go upstairs and wait for me.” Calum growled, nudging you harshly until you slowly got up, whimpering and mumbling in frustration. Calum chuckled, watching your ass as you climbed up the stairs, trying to savor the moment but getting up and walking after you.

You went into your bedroom and sat on the bed, watching the door expectantly. Unsurprisingly, Calum was there with in a matter of seconds and on top of you attacking your lips, hips grinding against yours roughly. He held himself up with his elbow as he rotated his hips on you. You felt yourself coming closer to your climax but you weren’t getting away with anything. Calum still had it in his intentions to punish you, and boy, you were in for a treat. “Nice try, babygirl.” He laughed, stopping his movements. “There’s no way you’re cumming tonight. Shouldn’tve been so selfish.”

“What the hell, Calum?”

“Excuse me?” He scoffed. “What did you call me?”

“Daddy, I meant Daddy, dammit.” You yelled. You were so frustrated, all you wanted was Calum to fuck you senseless but you knew there was no chance in that tonight. “Please fuck me, please.”

“No.” Calum said firmly, shocking you a bit at his harsh tone. “Shut up and suck.” He pulled you down to the floor and onto your knees, you opened your mouth and pursed your lips around his cock, not moving to defy him. He laughed at you, how you thought you could get away with it, but suddenly laced his fingers in your hair and brought you towards him. He repeated this action, his cock hitting your gag reflex everytime he pulled your head and your spit was dripping from him. “Daddy gets what he wants, isn’t that right babygirl?”

You nodded, tears streaming down your face as you kept your arms clasped tightly behind your back. You wouldn’t dare make that same mistake again, no matter how close you were. “Daddy’s so close.” Calum moaned, eyes glazed over as he threw his head back. After one final thrust, he twitched and came down your throat. After pulling out, he looked down at you expectantly and you opened your mouth, showing him that you swallowed it all. “Good girl.” He smiled, leaning down to kiss you. He picked you up, placing you on the bed and getting down on his knees.

“Since you were so good for Daddy,” He began, pressing chaste kisses down your thighs. “You’ll get a treat. But remember what I said earlier, you’re not cumming tonight.” Without any warning, Calum buried his face in you and began licking quick stripes up and down your core. His nose brushed against your clit repeatedly, his face bobbing against you as he began tongue fucking you. He began to hum, the vibrations shaking your body. Calum pulled his tongue out and began sucking on your clit, circling his tongue on the tip and nibbling lightly. Your legs were shaking, hell, your whole body was shaking and you were almost there when Calum pulled away right at the start of your orgasm. You screamed loudly, in pleasure and in anger. 

“Tell me what you want baby.” Calum smirked deviously, knowing he was really getting under your skin. 

You rose your eyebrows at him, annoyance clear in your voice. “I want you to let me cum, or I’ll take care of it myself.” He let out a short condescending chuckle. 

“You’re quite demanding for someone who would melt under one touch.” He whispered in your ear. “Much like this.” His long finger traced a stripe along your core, and though you tried to refrain, you let out a loud cry. “Or this.” He said, flicking your clit. “See who’s in control?” 

Calum nibbled lightly on your ear, his body laying on top of yours, his finger resting against your clit without a single movement. “I really don’t like when you defy me, babygirl. And as much as I’d love to see that pretty face of yours when I make you cum, I’d much rather see you completely wrecked when I don’t let you. Maybe if you’re a good girl, I’ll let you ride me. Would you like that?” His breath was hot as it fanned against your ear, his dirty words tainting your thoughts with images of you bouncing on him. You nodded slowly, and he smiled. “That’s my girl.” 

Calum sighed, trying to figure out how to ruin you next. “Do you want daddy’s fingers?” 

“Please.” Calum nodded, crawling off of the bed and getting on his knees right in front of you. 

“How many?” 

“Four.” 

“Damn,” He breathed out. His eyes were wide, his hands shaking ever so slightly as he inserted four fingers into you, your back arching straight off the bed. His fingers almost slipped out of you at the sudden movement, but he pulled your body back down and pinned you down with one arm. “Stay still.” He scolded, biting your thigh. He continued thrusting his fingers into you, curling them when they reached all the way inside and you couldn’t help but wriggle under his grasp. “I said stay still dammit!” Calum took his fingers out quicker than you could blink, flipping you over without warning and spanking you. 

“You just don’t learn, do you?” Calum sighed, shaking his head. “Luckily, I know exactly what to do with bad girls.” He got up, walking over to the dresser and opening the drawer. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs, staring at you deviously. You backed away cautiously, but you knew you couldn’t get out of it. Calum handcuffed both of your hands above your head and to the bed railing, and he stood back, admiring you as you wiggled under the restraints and how your legs were spread so wide just for him. “Babygirl, you’re gonna get it now.” 

He climbed towards you, taking his cock in his hands and ramming into you. He grasped your hips, repeatedly slamming into you but rotating his hips as he did so. “You like that?” He said, out of breath and sweat dripping down his toned chest. 

“Fuck yes, daddy.” You craved the feeling of his skin, all you wanted to do was reach out and touch the beautiful boy but you couldn’t and it was killing you. With every thrust from Calum, your head hit the headboard and although it hurt, it was the best pain you had ever felt. “Daddydaddydaddy.” You mumbled, your words stringing together in the pleasure. 

“Fuck, Y/N. That’s my girl. Fuck yes.” he moaned. “Daddy’s close, open up.” He told you, the words tumbling out of his mouth quickly as he pulled out of you and climbed on top of you. He pumped his cock quickly until he had finally reached his climax, cumming into your open mouth and onto your tongue. Calum’s thumb found it’s way to your lip, wiping off the cum and sticking his finger in your mouth to suck it off. Once his finger was clean, he uncuffed you and fell down beside you, and you knew he was done for the night. 

After a few minutes of silence, your head rolled towards him as you whispered. “Cal?” 

He rolled over to face you, eyes half closed with sleep. “Yes, Y/N?” He mumbled sleepily. He slung his arm around your waist, pulling you towards him. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, babygirl.”

**Author's Note:**

> the much requested part two. make sure to leave a comment or request on my blog (http://bossashton.tumblr.com/)


End file.
